My Fuzzy Little Yukimura
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Shizuru is in love with Keiko and Valentine's Day is just around the corner. Can she get herself to admit she loves Keiko and be with her on Valentine's Day? Shizuru POV. R&R! Shoujo-ai. One shot


My Fuzzy Little Yukimura  
Characters: Keiko/Shizuru  
  
"Hello Keiko." I said, a little surprised. I had walked out of my house and was about to go buy some cigarettes when I saw that Keiko was standing on my front porch. Keiko's face flushed slightly, as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.  
"Hi... Shizuru." Her voice was quiet; barely above a whisper. I eyed her strangely.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Is... Kuwabara... home?" Although Kuwabara was my last name, I knew she was referring to my idiot brother, Kazuma. I flipped my long brown hair behind my back.  
"No..." I replied, a little slowly. "He's in Osaka."  
"Oh..." I had a feeling that Keiko had this information already. Crossing my arms across my chest, I studied her.  
"Is something bothering you, Keiko?" I finally asked. She jumped as I asked this; as if I had startled her. Her face flushed even deeper.  
"No." She said hastily. "I... I should go." She then took her chance and escaped, running down the porch and exiting off my property. I watched her go, still wearing a puzzled expression. What was she doing? What did she expect to find? Why did she come looking for Kazuma when she knew he was out of town?  
In the end, I merely shrugged off all these nagging questions and forgot them. It did not matter to me if Keiko wanted to come to my house. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed down the porch steps, walking in the opposite direction that Keiko had fled. It did not matter, and I should not pay attention to it. Besides that fact that I really liked Keiko. Secretly, I had hoped that she had come just to see me.  
But I tried to ignore those thoughts. Letting myself get carried away like that was too dangerous. I could get hurt.  
After I bought the cigarettes, I was walking aimlessly around the streets of Tokyo. I let the cig burn in my mouth; almost absentmindedly. When I finally 'awoke' and realized where I was, I was standing directly in front of the Yukimura store; the store owned by Keiko's parents. I looked up at the store and I was confused. How the hell did I get there? It was as if my feet had led me there on their own accord... Finally shrugging it off as some fluke, I went inside the store. I needed to get some bread, anyway. And if Keiko WAS there, I could talk to her about why she had been at my house.  
Keiko was there. In fact, she had taken over the work at the counter while her parents took a break. She lifted her head up and saw me when I walked in. When her eyes fell on me, she accidentally dropped the package of store candy. Her mouth fell open and she stood there, looking at me numbly. I smiled at her and winked briefly. "Hey Yukimura." I said. Keiko did not move. It was as if she couldn't. She stood there, her mouth open and gawking at me. After a few moments, I just walked on by her and towards the aisle with the bread. I felt a little disappointed that she could not at least say hello to me. After a few moments, however, I did hear her mutter something. Looking up, alert, I said, "Huh?"  
"There's no smoking allowed in here." Keiko repeated. My heart fell. My face must have too, because Keiko apologized. "Sorry," She shrugged and her cheeks accented a hue of red. "Store policy..." I was very disappointed. What did this girl have to have for her to get it? Obviously my signs weren't enough. Did I have to come straight out and tell her that I love her? What is the deal?  
Regardless, I put my cigarette out when I walked up to the cash register with the loaf of bread. I placed the bread on the counter. Keiko rang me up. She never did once look at me; this much I noticed because I kept my eyes on her. Before I left, I asked her in poilte conversation, "So, Yukimura. What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"  
"Valentine's... Day...?" She repeated the phrase slowly, as if she had never heard of it before.  
"Yes," I replied. "Valentine's Day. The day after tomorrow. Have any plans?"  
"N... no..." She said slowly. She did seem a little nervous but other than that, did not seem to grasp the clue I was giving her. Ask me, Keiko. Ask what I want to do for Valentine's Day. maybe you'll find out that I want to be with you...  
Regardless of my wanting it to happen, she never asked. I sighed heavily and turned to leave the store without so much as a goodbye. I did not have telepathy and, once again, she did not get the message.  
  
Two days later.  
Valentine's Day.  
  
I was home. Alone. Kazuma was still in Osaka. And I was on the couch, flipping aimlessly and absentmindedly through the channels on the TV. The day was certrainly mediocre. It was nearly noon, but I could not wait for the day to end and to wallow in self misery in my bed.  
Alone.  
Just then, the doorbell chimed. I got up and walked to the door. "Maybe it's Aya Mikage, come to take me out on a wild Valentine's Day- lesbian date." I mumbled. Upon opening the door, I did not find Aya Mikage; although it would have been nice to... instead, I found Keiko.  
"Yukimura." I uttered. I was not able to hold the surprise from my voice, or from my face. She smiled a little. In front of her, her hands were wringing together.  
"Hi..." She said nervously. Once again I noted the fact that her eyes never rose to meet mine. But I did not care so much at that moment. Yukimura was here. On Valentine's Day. AT MY HOUSE! Should I do something? Should I kiss her? Should I tell her that I love her? Should I ask her to go somewhere and be my date for Valentine's Day? A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. But I was not the first one to act.  
She was.  
"Shizuru, I have something I need to confess." Keiko said. She looked up at me and my eyes finally locked with hers. I could feel my heart leap. "I love you."  
I stood there. Numb. Not able to move. She.... LOVED me?!  
I stared at her, mouth open wide and I was astounded. I think my looking at her and dumbfound expression seemed to make her feel uncomfortable because she looked down at the ground and began to shuffle her feet. After several moments, she muttered nervously,  
"NOW would be the time to say something..." My heart sank. I was running out of time! For me, it was as if time had stopped and stood still. Keiko probably felt the same way. But I was happy. I was in the world of transluscent bliss and confusion; Keiko must have been waiting out the unpassing seconds in pain and wait. She was terrified of being rejected. Since I did not say anything, her fear of rejection only grew.  
But then I did it. I jumped; I followed my heart. Taking a step closer to Keiko, I met her eyes and I placed my hands on her shoulder blades. Pulling her closer to me, out lips connected and I kissed her. She stood there; amazed. I could tell, through her lack of kiss, that she was frozen. She started to get a little more easy, though, and slowly she started to kiss me back in return.  
  
I WAS going to write a really cheesy and cliched ending... but I deleted it. It's already too romance-y. But only the second chapter! READ MORE! READ MORE!!!! RRRREEEEEEAAAAADD MMMMOOOORRRRREEEEEEE!!!!! P.S. Aya Mikage= hot and VERY cute bishoujo from the anime, "Ayashi no Ceres". 


End file.
